Boyfriend
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: Edward takes Bella to the talent show. What happens if Mike dedicates a song for Bella? This is probably a bad story, but please read and review. One-shot only.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song used in this story.**

"Hey Bella, do you want to watch the talent show with me this Friday?" Edward asked as he handed me a piece of paper. It had all the information for the talent show in it.

**Talent Show**

**Friday, November 28, 2008 at 6:30 pm**

**Tickets in advance: $5**

**Tickets at the door: $7**

**There will be a lot of participants so please come!!!**

"Sure, I'm not doing anything anyway." I said. Edward and I had been going out for about a year now, and I must say that most of the male population of the school is jealous. Ever since I got here in Forks, the guys were always asking me out, but Edward was the only one who stood out the most. I pretty much had to do the first move to get him to go out with me because he wasn't actually one of those guys who would follow me around school.

"Trust me, we're going to have a lot of fun." Edward said. There was something about what he said, that made me curious, but I just let it go. The final bell to get to class rang, so I gave Edward a quick kiss, and ran for my next class.

Finally, Friday is here. I have been dreading this day since Edward told me about the talent show. Don't you love talent shows? I love talent shows. I hope that there would be a lot of funny acts during the show.

"Are you ready, my love?" Edward asked. The talent show is about to start in twenty minutes, but I'm still not done getting ready.

"No, give me five more minutes please." I said as I gave him a peck on the lips, and I ran up to my room. Since this wasn't something fancy, I just wore jeans, and a sweater. I put my hair up on a ponytail, and I put some eyeliner on. I quickly checked myself in the mirror, and I decided that I looked descent enough.

Edward was already by the door when I got to the bottom of the stairs so I quickly put on my flip-flops and walked towards him.

"Sorry, you had to wait." I said, and he turned around to see.

"It's fine. It was worth it, you look stunning." Edward said, and he gave me a kiss on the lips. I decided to deepen it, but we heard a cough behind us so we had to pull away.

"You kids better get going or you'll miss the show." Charlie said, and I felt my face turn red.

"Yes, Charlie, and I promise to bring her back in one piece." Edward said, and Charlie just nodded his head. Edward and I quickly got to his car, and he started to drive like a maniac like he always does.

We got to the school with five minutes to spare. The auditorium was packed with students and parents. When I looked up to Edward, there was a goofy grin plastered in his face. I'd ask about it, but then I know that he wouldn't tell me.

"Come on, Alice already saved us our seats." Edward said as he dragged me towards Alice who was waving her hands at us.

"They're here too?" I asked.

"Of course. They wouldn't want to miss this." Edward said.

"Why do I have the feeling that something is going to happen, and that it's going to involve me?" I said, and Edward just shrugged it off.

"Finally, I thought that you decided to skip." Alice said.

"Not a chance." Edward said.

"Hi Alice…Jasper…Rosalie…Emmett…" I said.

"Hey. Now seat, the show is about to start." Rosalie said, and I did what she told me. A minute later, Ms. Eliot started talking with the mic.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to our talent show. Tonight, there will be a lot of participants so let's get this thing started." Ms. Eliot said, and everyone applauded.

When they said that there would be a lot of participants, they really meant it. It was like the whole school was participating. Some student sang, some acted, and some danced. This was probably the best talent show I've ever been to.

"Now, were down to our last participant. Mike Newton will be singing a song." Ms. Eliot announced, and once again everyone applauded. Once the appluse has gone down, Mike came out from the backstage, and he was holding a mic.

"Alright everyone! How are we doing tonight?" Mike asked. Some people actually responded.

"So let's get started. This song is for Bella Swan." Mike said, and I heard some students mumble. I looked up at Edward and the goofy grin was back on his face.

"You knew about this?" I hissed.

"I was walking to my class and I heard him rehearsing." Edward said, and then all of a sudden the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne started playing.

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I don't like your boyfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

You know it's not a secret

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I want to be your boyfriend_

It was the same song, but I realized that the word boyfriend replaced the word girlfriend. Everyone around me was laughing, and I could feel my face turn three shades of red. I so did not expect any of this to happen. So this must be why Edward was so excited to be here.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time _

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah_

_I'm your mother-fucking prince_

_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right_

Okay, this had gone from the best night of my life into the most embarrassing moment of my life. I should have known that something like this was bound to happen.

"I can't believe you." I said, and Edward just kept on watching Mike make a fool of himself. Alice and everyone else were laughing. They are so dead as soon as this talent show is over.

"Fine, maybe I should just go out with Mike then." I said, and that got Edward's attention.

"No, please don't. I'm sorry okay. I thought that this would be really funny." Edward said.

_He's like so whatever_

_And you could so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

And that's what everyone is talking about

"Well, you could have at least warned me." I said.

"I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Edward said, and he gave me a kiss.

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I don't like your boyfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I want to be your boyfriend_

_I can see the way_

_I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again _

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your boyfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say his name ever again _

_He's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I don't like your boyfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I want to be your boyfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can_

_Cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_He's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can_

_Cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_He's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I don't like your boyfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I want to be your boyfriend_

Our kiss lasted through the whole song, only stopping when we needed to take a breath. I was wrong after all; this is the best night of my life even with Mike's song. I must admit that the song Mike sung was pretty ridiculous, but I have to thank him later because he just made my relationship with Edward even stronger.

"Hey love birds, better stop or one of you will pass out." Emmett said.

"How long have they been kissing?' Jasper asked.

"I think since the song started." Alice said, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that she was holding a video camera. We were the only people in the auditorium

"Alice!" I said, and I could tell that my face was turning red again.

"What? This would be a really great video for youtube, wouldn't it?" Alice said.

"Ugh!" I groaned, and I heard Edward chuckle.

"You look so cute when you're mad." Edward said.

"You'll never see that camera of yours when I catch you." I warned Alice, and she started to run. Too bad for her, she was wearing heels.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice said, and I started chasing her.

"Oh, yes I will!" I said.

"Help, Emmett!" Alice said, and Emmett started to run after me. We chased each other around for about ten minutes. I got tired so I just stopped.

"Don't worry. I'll just burn all of your designer clothes" I said, and with that I started to drag Edward towards his car so he could drive me home.

**Author's Note: I was listening through some of the songs I have in my iTunes, and I came across with Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. An idea hit me hard, and I couldn't get it out of my head. Sorry if this is crappy, but please give it a shot.**


End file.
